Star Trek Monthly issue 19
|Cover date= |Pages=100 }} Issue 19 of Star Trek Monthly was the issue. Billed as "The Official 30th Anniversary Magazine", it was a 100-page edition. The magazine itself had no cover headlines, as these were all printed on the polythene bag used to contain the magazine and its free gift. Because of its size, the issue cost £3.99, as opposed to the usual £2.95 for a standard issue. In addition, because of the amount of features included, neither the comic strip, nor Communications were present. Contents ;Make It So :John Freeman on the incredible journey. ::This page was redesigned and combined with the contents page from this issue on. ;The Best of All Worlds: :*Anniversary episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. :*''Star Trek'' mini-series in planning stages for 1997. :*Exclusive - first pictures from . :*New season previews. :*''In Brief...: ''Star Trek: Continuum launches. :*Interview with Ira Steven Behr. :*Letter from Jeri Taylor. :* : On the set - interview with Jonathan Frakes. ;Star Trek: A 30-Year Voyage to Deep Space and Other Generations... :Tim Gaskill looks at the history of the franchise. :Bob Justman: What ''Star Trek Means To Me'' :Star Trek'' - The Modern Day Morality Play''. ;Interviews - Star Trek: The Original Series :William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, James Doohan, Nichelle Nichols, George Takei, Walter Koenig, Grace Lee Whitney, Majel Barrett. ;Starship Evolution :Larry Nemecek chronicles the history of the starship Enterprise, and speaks to the designers who brought them to life. ;Interviews - Star Trek: The Next Generation :Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, Brent Spiner, Michael Dorn, Marina Sirtis, LeVar Burton, Gates McFadden, Wil Wheaton. ;Bring on the Bad Guys :Paul Cornell looks at Star Trek s villains. :A ''Very Devious Vulcan'' - Lou Anders talks to Kim Cattrall. :Queen of the Delta Quadrant - Dave Bassom speaks to Martha Hackett. :A Q For All Seasons - Amanda Finch interviews John de Lancie. ;Interviews - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine :Avery Brooks, Terry Farrell, Nana Visitor, Alexander Siddig, Rene Auberjonois, Colm Meaney, Armin Shimerman, Max Grodénchik, Cirroc Lofton, Aron Eisenberg, Andrew Robinson, Mark Allen Shepherd. ;They Also Served :Paul Cornell looks at the guest stars. :It Could Have Been Me... - Ian Spelling talks to Stephen Collins. :In the Captain's Chair - Lou Anders with Tricia O'Neil. :Captain Calamity - David Bassom speaks with Alan Ruck. ;Interviews - Star Trek: Voyager :Kate Mulgrew, Robert Picardo, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Tim Russ, Robert Duncan McNeill, Garrett Wang, Ethan Phillips, Jennifer Lien. ;From the Replicator :Merchandise: Summer lull, Playmates Toys, LaserDiscs, Star Trek: The Exhibition, new specialist stores. :On Screen: ''Deep Space Nine'' volume 4.9, ''Voyager'' volume 2.9, Trivial Pursuit - Star Trek Edition VCR Game. :Read Out: First Strike, Klingon, Objective: Bajor, Cybersong, competition to win The Joy Machine. :Competition to win a trip to . ;A Tribute to Gene Roddenberry :John Carrigan on the encounter than changed his life. ;Next Issue Free gift *A Titan Books-published novel. One from a random selection. 19